1. Field of the Invention
A combination table and cooking grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been developed to provide combination cookers and eating surfaces. Examples of such devices include indoor as well as outdoor cookers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,626 describes a cooking device comprising a table surface provided with a gas burner container including a plurality of surrounding ventilation holes disposed above a burner located within the burner container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,046 teaches a roaster having radially spaced outer and inner casings with a smoke outlet passage defined therebetween. The inner casing has an annular step extending along the inner peripheral surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,128 shows a table comprising a table top having a centrally disposed aperture to receive a charcoal grill barbeque therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,614 describes a picnic table including a pot cooker comprising a box with a side opening that extends below the table top for passage of air therethrough and an extension of a propane gas line therethrough. A cylindrical gas burner element holder is also provided with a side opening for passage of air and the propane gas line therethrough that extends to a gas burner supported on a plate of a gas burner support. A serpentine cooking grill rests on the top rim of the cylindrical holder to support a cooking utensil with the utensil bottom well down in the cooker box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,705 teaches a smoke collecting and exhausting system for a roaster broiler. The roaster broiler includes a smoke exhaust passage to direct smoke from the roaster downwardly to a smoke collecting and exhausting system. The smoke collecting and exhausting system includes a smoke collecting duct which communicates with the smoke exhaust passage for collecting smoke from the roaster. A smoke drawing device is provided at a location away from the roaster and is connected to the smoke collecting duct downstream of the roaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,915 describes a cooking device including an upright fire pot having side walls, a horizontally disposed shelf around the fire pot, fingers secured to the side walls of the fire pot and cooperating with the shelf to hold the fire pot spaced from the shelf and legs for supporting the fire pot and shelf in elevated position.
Additional examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Des. No. 253,931 and U.S. Des. No. 286,002.